Full Moon
Full Moon is the thirty-first level in Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, this is one of the most time-consuming levels in the entire game; further amplified if you play as a bad Magic character. Walkthrough The first two waves of enemies include two regular Stove Faces and one Beefy Stove Face. By repeating XY on the ground, you can attack the beefy Stove Face with melee from a safe distance, as the uppercut has longer range than regular melee attacks. You can also jump in the air, hit X four times, and continue on behind the Beefy Stove Face. Splash Magic is ideal to defeat him, but Blue Knight and Iceskimo can combo lock the beefy Stoveface after using their splash attack, as using normal melee attacks after he's been frozen doesn't destroy the ice, and the freeze effect lasts longer than the time it takes to repeat the combo again. After clearing out the Beefy Stove Face, the normal Stove Faces are easily cleared out through XXXY combo locking. On the third wave, clear the two normal sized Stove Faces, and then progress, and a Beefy Stove Face will spawn. If you progress too far to the right, he'll spawn alongside the two normal Stove Faces. Weapons * Gladiator Sword - Stove Faces have a chance of dropping this weapon. Another way to get this weapon is to travel to the first shack and obtain the weapon stashed there. * Key Sword - Cardinal required; after climbing the first ladder of the level and going near the second shack, Cardinal will bring the weapon towards you. * Fishing Spear - Iceskimos have a chance of dropping this weapon; you'll have a better chance of this weapon being dropped in the next level, Snow World. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * Bring the Cardinal here to retrieve the Key Sword used to unlock the door in the Animal Ark, which will get you the Beholder. * In the beginning, you will see the Pooping Deer fly past the moon, this is a reference to the levels Thieves' Forest, Abandoned Mill, and Rapids Ride, in which there is a Pooping Deer. * The third Beefy Stove Face you fight is the one throwing the giant boulders. * You can totally skip this level by playing the level normally to the part where you encounter the first 3 Stove Faces, afterward, you just Exit Game, re-select the character you want to skip the level with, and if done right you'll notice that Snow World is unlocked to play now. However, this is only true in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of Castle Crashers. * You can abuse the ladder strategy to your will; this will make fighting the multiple Stove Faces that appear towards the end of the level much easier. ** The enemies can never hit you at a certain height when climbing the ladders and whenever you decide to go down a ladder, the enemies will fully go down the ladder, which can be exploited easily. * The 3 Beefy Stove Faces found in this level are extremely easy and quick to kill through the Beefy AI Manipulation exploit. Glitches Boulder Dive Glitch * Dive towards a Beefy Stove Face while boulders are being thrown. If timed correctly, a player will do a hefty amount to the Stove Face and will continue diving while also being pushed back. Another possible effect is that a player will get knocked back by a boulder upwards while dealing a certain amount to the player. Beefy to Regular Stove Face Glitch * Minor glitch; after encountering the third Beefy Stove Face that's in his boulder throwing animation, he'll change into a regular Stove Face equipped with a Gladiator Sword or Butcher Knife (Remastered) for a split second before turning back into a Beefy. Ladder Glitch * Stand at one of two of the ladders and do an XYY combo from the ground while holding down on the left control stick. This will rapid damage the Stove Faces but serves as a semi-mediumweight juggle. Soundtrack Gallery Pooping Deer going into the moonlight.png|Pooping Deer seen flying to the moon. Beefy Stove Face chucking a rock.png|Beefy Stove Face chucking a boulder toward the player. Old Full Moon.png|The original looking Full Moon from the Original Castle Crashers. New Full Moon.png|The remastered looking Full Moon from the Remastered Castle Crashers. Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is Dark Skies by MaestroRage. * This is the only level in the entire game to fight Stove Faces in. * In the Remastered Versions of Castle Crashers, the background changed to a much more pleasant looking night sky. Videos in Full Moon on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations